


Kinktober 2020

by CuddlyQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bratty Sans, Dominant Reader, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Kinktober 2020, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pain, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Shameless Smut, Smut, brat taming, cum, howst the fuck do thou tag in this system again?, reader is female, sansxreader - Freeform, what if stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: A Kinktober compilation of naughty "what if's" just to get me back into writing chapters and building my confidence back up.These include Reader x Sans/Papyrus pairings of different AUs, mainly from my stories (published and unpublished)What if the Reader from Don't Pursue Happiness, Create It was the bitty instead?What if Reader from Socks to be you decides to teach Sans a lesson?And so on. You don't need to read the stories to know what's going on too much and some are set in the far future of my stories.WARNING: READ THE TAGS AS MORE WILL BE ADDED WITH EACH CHAPTER UPDATE. FIRST CHAPTER IS A SUMMARY OF EACH OF THE CHAPTERS SO YOU CAN SKIP CONTENT YOU DON'T WANT/LIKE.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter Summaries

Hiya, it's been a long time since I've updated what with the chaos of covid meaning I have had to take up a heck ton of art work to cover my bills. This isn't to say I haven't been working on the stories, as I've worked on all the planning and updating character profiles.  
However, I've not been writing full chapters as I've not had the time. Now I've felt my confidence drop and I feel that I am unable to supply to you the best quality of work for my stories.  
-  
So I'm joining on [RubyDracoGirl's Kinktober prompts](https://rubydracogirl.tumblr.com/post/630462029799604224/may-we-see-the-whole-kink-list-not-the-pairings?) to help me build back my confidence in writing again and play around with the characters (relearning their character profiles and traits) in naughty what-if scenarios.  
Some I might change or shift around the order a little depending, but here's the rough overview of what I'm following. A lot of tough challenges (I've not even heard of a third of these) and I'm looking forward to tackling them.

\------------------

**Chapter Summaries:**

**[Day 1 - Brat Taming - Reader/Classic Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787937/chapters/65349577#workskin) ******  
What if Reader from Socks to be you decides enough is enough? Give this grumpy gremlin an inch and he'll take a mile. After being irritated by his snarky comments, you confront Sans and one thing leads to another in his bedroom.  
Involves: Spanking, drool, ectoplasm, cum, light fight/arguing and brat taming (making someone with a bratty attitude become submissive)

**\------------------**

**[Day 2 - Oral Sex - Reader/Horrortale!Papyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787937/chapters/66299108) ** What if the Reader fell into Horrortale's universe before the monsters come to the surface in Bloody Snow? After falling and running out of supplies, you venture out into the deep snow. Involves:Horrortale Papyrus, Oral Sex, pain mention, injury mention, ecto, reader losing her mind slightly, cum, drool, 

**\------------------**

**Want to see ways to support me? Check out** **[my tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
** I also have a [discord](https://discord.com/invite/Dpj6Qv4) now! Come chat with me if you like and see what I'm up to.  
[Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


	2. Day 1 - Brat Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 1 - Brat Taming - Reader/Classic Sans**  
>  What if Reader from Socks to be you decides enough is enough? Give this grumpy gremlin an inch and he'll take a mile. After being irritated by his snarky comments, you confront Sans and one thing leads to another in his bedroom.  
> Involves: Spanking, drool, ectoplasm, cum, light fight/arguing and brat taming (making someone with a bratty attitude become submissive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please read the tags! More to be added! Remember these stories are not canon, just fun little what-ifs!_

_Thump. Thump._

Sans’ low voice raises ever so slightly, making your head throb and you begin kneading your temple with one hand while letting your hair fall between yourself and Sans. Now he didn’t have a grating voice, in fact, if the circumstances were different, you’d say he had a pleasant tone. No, it isn’t that his voice irritates you, it’s his constant, tiny, snarky comments that crop up at the end of any conversation.

Case in point.

Autumn smiles up at you while twirling some spaghetti onto her fork, “Something wrong? You’re not eating.”

Almost instantly and barely above a murmur, Sans’ voice worms its way into your ear, “well, there’s nothing right with you, is there?”

Childish, really. You can’t even say it was a play on words, something that Sans is so often fond of, the way the tone fell so flat. You rub your eyes, the headache building and stand up suddenly, you need to get out of here before you tear bone boy apart. A loud clatter pierces your ears with Sans dropping his spoon and he leans back suspiciously, squinting at you as he slowly picks it back up to shovel sauce into his mouth.

“Just tired, I’ll eat later.” you mutter as you put the plate into the fridge.

“It’s been a long day, maybe take a nap. I’ll-” Autumn frets a little, but you push her back down.

“Eat, I’ll sleep.” You nuzzle the top of her head, basking in your friend’s aura. Feeling two sharp needles poking into your skin, you roll your eyes up to see Sans pointedly glaring at you from across the table. You sigh, too tired to deal with the little, angry gremlin.

Just when you thought that maybe Sans and you could at least be civil with each other, after you ‘borrowed’ his car and you teased him, he just kept acting up all week. Whatever the bee in his bonnet is about, you really can’t be bothered to deal with it. With a loud, obvious yawn you stretch up, scratching your head as you stare at Sans’ tense, flushed face through your streaks of hair. What an idiot, if he’s going to be frightened of you again when you barely move, why would he even try to dig at you with his sly remarks? Turning on your heels, you lazily stroll to your bedroom, Papyrus’ loud voice piping up at Autumn’s wonderings as to why he was eating cereal in the evening. 

“WELL, EGGS ARE FULL OF NUTRIENTS, SO DINO EGGS MUST…” Papyrus’ voice is stifled as you close your door and slump onto your bed, Maybe you’ll just sleep for 20 minutes....  
#

The pitch blackness of midnight covers your room when your eyes next open, frowning but feeling that the headache has subsided, you shrug your shoulders. It couldn’t be helped really, you probably had just needed a long nap.

Listless, you stare out at the night sky from your bed. The cheshire like curl of the moon reminds you of Sans’ snarky grin, mocking you from high up even though it looks like you could squash them both in your hand. In all honesty, as long as Sans’ unfathomable ire is directed away from Autumn, you can’t say that you could muster the effort to be agitated. 

A loud growl rumbles from your stomach and you ponder whether it’s worth the effort to get out of bed just for a meal. Your stomach nags louder, more insistently, forcing you to your feet and you soon find yourself opening the fridge, the sickly yellow light reflecting on the short skeleton that now stood beside you. Without flinching at the surprise visit, you calmly grab your leftovers, kicking the fridge door shut with your foot, ignoring Sans.

Sitting at the table, you still aren’t shocked to see that Sans is no longer behind you but sat in front of you, his slightly sweaty face resting in one hand. Why did he keep forcing himself to be in your presence? What was the point? You idly stir your food, waiting for him to say whatever it is he wants to say. Time stretches out and finally out of patience, you scoop some spaghetti to your mouth. 

“do you think it’s a _pasta-bility_ that you could just leave? go back home or wherever you came from?” Sans rolls the pun out effortlessly.

Did he really just wait for you to start to eat to say that?

You roll your eyes up to him, feeling your nose rankle slightly as you eat wordlessly.

Sans tsks, “if it’s about money, i can give you plenty of _penne-s_. whatever you want, don’t be alfredo ask.”

Looking down, you shovel another mouthful of spaghetti in your face, but from the corner of your eye you see Sans’ fingers begin to drum on the tabletop, blue sweat forming a sheen on them. Is he punning to keep his nerves steady? Do skeletons even have nerves?

Regardless of the answers, Sans continues on, “look bud, you don’t like me, i don’t like you. this ain’t gonna work out this whole human-monster thing, so why not just give up? let’s just _spaghet_ out of each other’s way and since i’m stuck here with the whole monster race, it just means you gotta pack up and make like a leaf.”

As if on cue, you pull the basil leaf that Papyrus had left in the sauce out of your mouth. Twisting it around as though you were thinking, Sans seems to assume that you are considering his words and looks hopeful.

“No.” You crumple the leaf, tossing it aside and twizzle more spaghetti on your fork.

Sans’ eyelights go out and with a voice deeper than usual he asks, “w h y?”

You don’t answer, continuing to eat steadily.

“fine. you humans are just heading for a bad time here in anyway,” and in the time it took for you to blink, Sans is gone, but you hear him rummaging in his room.

‘You humans,’ huh? You smirk, toying with the remainder of your meal. Sans’ bobbing face and his disagreeable scowl play in your head. Why is he so desperate to make you leave? Even from day one, this short, grumpy skeleton wanted you gone. You thought you got him to see eye to socket when you made him back off Autumn’s case, but here he is, once again picking fights with you. What had you done so wrong to offend him? Was it just for being one of the ‘humans.’ Your fork scrapes harshly across the plate at a sudden thought, is he including Autumn in that threat? You try to ignore it, but the headache from before begins to squeeze your temples again. You humans, you humans, you humans, you mutter under your breath, getting up from the table feeling restless. 

Sans’ door looms in front of you now, had he meant Autumn? What was he planning to do to your best friend? Where was ‘here’? The house? The town? Whatever he meant, you intend to find out. When you try to open his door, you’re met with resistance, the handle sticking and unmoving, but you push it down with all your strength and find Sans standing in the middle of the room looking startled.

“didn’t expect you to _handle_ that so easily.”

You aren’t in the mood for puns and jokes now, you know Sans realises that when he takes a step back. 

“what, don’t find my jokes very _punny_? looks like you don’t have a funny bone in your body.”

With each step closer you end up towering over him, not uttering a single word, his sweaty face, his wide sockets and shaking eyelights betraying his fears, but he doesn’t stop the puns, on and on Sans witters on, pun after pun. As if spurred on by your silence, he takes full advantage of trying to get under your skin, determined to make you leave. You can tell Sans expects you at any moment to walk away from him, disinterested by his humorous acting, but not today. 

“heh, i thought you would be tall enough to catch all my puns, but i guess they’re just going over your head.”

You blink, surprised at the tall joke. Scratching your neck and sighing, wanting this over before he starts pulling out those kind of jokes, “Tell me what you meant.”

“sorta kills the joke if i gotta explain it. it’s alright though, bud, being stupid isn’t a crime so you’re free to go.” The door behind you opens wider on cue, Sans waving you away as if shooing you. Your eyebrow twitches and you kick the door closed. 

“Don’t act dumb, Sans. Tell me.”

“me? dumb? can you see alright with all that light bending around you or are you just that dense?”

And on it went. Sans constantly shifting and deferring your questions all with a sweaty, flushed, wide socketed look. Now you wouldn’t say you were slow-witted, but Sans’ constant quick firing of puns mixed in with insults was beginning to make your head fill with an eye popping tension. Yes, you had said earlier you couldn’t muster the effort to be agitated. Under normal circumstances, that is. 

One moment Sans is sneering at you, shrugging his shoulders with a shake of his head and in the next, your fingers are sinking into his cheeks, his feet kicking in the air as he dangles up against the wall; face to face with you. The small thud of his slippers dropping off barely distracts you as you lean into his face, your lips lifting in a snarl, “Shut the fuck up, Sans.”

With an audible gulp from his non-existent throat, Sans’ wide open sockets narrow as he tries to growl back. Before a word even leaves his mouth, you pressure him against the wall, squeezing his face harder, his cheeks swelling to squish his mouth together in a deformed ‘o’. 

“Last chance.” you warn, but you can still feel the skeleton resist you. Not physically, since he hangs limp now with only a slight tremble to his body, but his face contorts further into a scowl, his eyelights dimming as he seems to grow annoyed. 

As if he has any right to be annoyed, he was the one who acted like a persistent mosquito nipping and cutting to draw out blood from you all day. Unfortunately, upon seeing his sullen expression, Autumn’s face pops into your head, her voice from a few days ago echoes in your ears when she berated you about doing your best to befriend Sans. Sighing at yourself and how this whole event might upset Autumn if she were to walk in now, you begin to let go of Sans slowly. 

Of course, you should’ve been watching for it, you should’ve been more alert. That being said, without a warning, Sans’ arm flings to the left, one guttered eyelight flaring to life with a spark of yellow and blue. At the same time you reflexively clutch onto his face when you feel your body lifting from the ground and you are thrown across the room, taking Sans with you to his apparent surprise.

Shockingly, instead of slamming into the bookcases or a hard wall, you bounce a little as you hit Sans’ bed. Actually, you can’t really call it a bed, what with the lack of pillows and a lone blanket squished into an almost greasy looking green ball at the end of the bare mattress, but you manage to land safely despite what you knew to be Sans’ magic flinging you. Did he not mean to hurt you in the first place? You prop yourself up to look at the skeleton you had brought with you.

Sans’ face is still squished between your fingers, a deep, impenetrable glare aiming straight at you as you lay almost languidly on his mattress. Yes. Yes, he had meant to hurt you. Ticked off for some strange reason, you squeeze your hand together experimentally just to feel his weird, bone textured putty cheeks give in to your fingers and on cue, Sans snaps his face away from your pincers. Or at least he tried to, you squish his cheeks harder once more, feeling his struggle, “I think you owe me something.” you mutter.

Sans’ eyelights flick away, focusing on a button on his mattress, you decide to twist the proverbial knife a little, “Just imagine what Papyrus would say if I told him his big brother broke the law and used magic again on a weak, little human like me. Imagine what he will feel when I fill in that daily form about your crimes, who knows what the consequences would be.” As if you can be bothered to fill in that form still, but Sans still doesn’t know that. Doubt fills Sans’ face and you think about how your hand can cover its entirety if you stretch it out… yeah… you were so little and sooo weak.

He flails against your grip and you hold on, his struggles useless with your strength, you smirk down at him, “Well?”

Glaring, he laughs once with a strange bitter sound, “heh. call me judgemental, but i think you’re getting a kick outta this.” and with that, Sans jams his boney toes straight into your crotch and rolls away as you flinch back. It didn’t hurt...but the sheer shock had caused you to let go, you can already see Sans trying to get away from the bed but you grab his ankle, pulling him back roughly. 

With claws scraping harmlessly against his mattress, Sans yelps and is dragged underneath you. 

“Quit being such a friggin’ bonehead, Sans.” you unintentionally quip.

Sans stills, looking at you with a suspicious look, quivering under your touch as if he is disgusted to even be near you.

“i don’t think being _humerus_ suits a human like you.” he points out blankly.

Ignoring him, you pull him out from under you and wrangle him across your lap. Like a sullen child stretched over a parent’s lap, Sans’ legs barely go over the side of your thighs.

“Apologise and I’ll let you off,” you were being the bigger person here, for Autumn, if he’d apologise for all the crap he’s been up to then you can take it and go back to your happy ignoring-Sans-days. But... if he’s going to act like a brat, you’re going to treat him like one.

“let me off? but i only just got on your lap.” Sans sarcastically spat, kicking his legs in a mocking way. 

“That’s 1.”

Sans doesn’t seem to understand what you mean, so you show him. A slap across his bony ass, whilst it stings a little, his indignation makes it worth the ache. Sans grunts once, a blue angry flush colouring his cheeks. 

“Let’s start again. What do you say? Truce?”

He stays silent, defying you with his narrowed sockets.

“Okay, so it’s 1 again.”

“i can count too.” He holds up two fingers, you wonder if he learnt that from humans or if monsters had swears as well.

“3,” you don’t rise to his attitude, happy to just hold him down and wait. But when he squirms to escape, you squeeze him down hard on your knees enough to make him squeak slightly.

“what was that for?!” he cries out, now trying to grab a hold of you with his magic, but you don’t budge, ready for him this time. All those sparring sessions with Papyrus were really paying off to deal with this irritable gremlin.

“I’m glad you’re counting with me. Now it’s 5, what’s next?” you patronise him.

Unintelligible words dribble from Sans’ mouth, jumbled insults slurring with his puns as he flicks his magic this way and that. Not budging even an inch, you keep counting until you finally hit ten.

“That’s ten, Sans. Now are you going apologise or…?” You tap meaningfully across his rear.

“is that the highest you can count?” Sans smirks, “lemme help, the next is-” SMACK. Down goes your hand across his rear, Sans instantly zips up and clenches his fists tightly, shivering.

“Now we’re back to 10,” you murmur darkly, warning him with your voice you’re not taking his shit any longer. You swipe down once more, almost lazily, “9”

Sans still stays clenched up on your lap as if bracing for the next hit. In all honesty, you weren’t even slapping that hard, just enough to make it smart, but the way he acted was as if you were smacking him with a sledgehammer. 

You softened the next smack, “8.” Sans seems to take it better than before and you deal number 7 to him with the same strength.

“is that all you got?” Sans, sweaty and his face distorted but still grinning, mocks you.

Screw this. Give him any leeway and he’ll always come back with his attitude. You held nothing back. A moan rips from his mouth, loud and hard as you smack him squarely on his tailbone. Your hand stills mid-air, Sans quickly holds two hands up to cover his mouth and the moment seems to freeze. 

A strange pooling of heat begins to coil inside of you, you strike down again, aiming for the same spot that created that moan. No sound comes from Sans this time as he shakes like a leaf, but you feel something damp hit the side of your thigh, a droplet of saliva that has dribbled from between Sans’ fingers. That heat from before now flares, your face throbs as a heavy flush creeps up from your neck.

What was happening to you?

Another slap, this time drawing out a muffled moan and the dampness on your thigh becomes a wetness with a constant line of drool dripping from Sans’ mouth. With the next strike, an odd heat stirs on your other leg while at the same time a blue glow dims in and out from below his shorts. As if he knows you noticed the glow, Sans squeezes his legs together and renews his efforts to escape.

A smugness curls in your chest. “Hmm?” you tease, “What’s got you all embarrassed? Maybe monsters and humans aren’t so different, if this-” you grind your leg up and against him, “is what I think it is.” 

“f-fuck off, get the fuck off me.” His usual wittiness is gone, you see the world go black but you squeeze down, knowing the feeling of Sans’ magic. When your vision returns to you, Sans is still in your grips and he sweats profusely, knowing he’s utterly trapped. He had clearly not expected you to know his magic cues already.

Once more your sight goes black, but Sans still doesn’t manage to escape. Panting heavily, the naturally lazy skeleton huffs from the effort. Tightening your grip, you smile, “Is this what you wanted? Did you want me to tease you again? But you know, there’s better ways than annoying me… I think it’s time you learnt your lesson, Sans.”

Sans’ sockets widen, he recoils and looks up to see you staring down at him through your loose hair. You don’t know what he seems to see in your face, but his eyelights cut off rapidly. You wait. His teeth chatter, his face going more blue. You wait more.

“i’m sor-” Sans starts sputtering, but you swipe down again cutting him off, wringing out that moan that made your insides hot and tight.

“Bit late now, maybe next time you’ll listen to me sooner, hmm?” you lazily purr.

With his shoulders bristling, Sans’ defiance tries to return, “hard to do that when i’m _sans_ ears.”

You had barely registered that you had swung harder than normal across his bones, when his moan and spasming back throws you back into your senses.

“What’d you say?” you rasp roughly, that heat inside was searing your insides. You want something, no, need something, but you can’t pinpoint what it is you are feeling. 

Drumming your fingers across his tailbone, you wait for him. Sans’ hands clench together as he barely nods his head once, but doesn’t acknowledge you otherwise. That internal flare burns deep and you slap that sweet spot again, dragging a stifled grunt from the skeleton.

“Where’s that mouth of yours now? Use your words.” 

A pause between the two of you as you feel him calculating the worth of his attitude, “... i’ll listen…”

“Good boy,” you hum, a pleased, indulgent feeling fills you and you stroke his tailbone to soothe the punished bone.

That just results in an entirely different response from him, Sans’ toes curl, his hips twitching beneath your hand and his head dipping down as a low purr shakes slightly your body. Your breath quickens as your pulse thuds in your throat and you continue to caress his tailbone above the shorts, but deliberately let a finger stray under his hoodie, touching his spine to gauge his reaction.

As if electrified, Sans arches his back violently and the low purr turns into a vibrating moan. Pleased by the reaction, you dip your hand lower, toying with the tip of his coccyx, but soon you pull your hand away. Leaning forward you whisper, “You still earned 6 slaps.”

Sans shivers, but stays put, as if… he is waiting for them. 

With each slap, the hardness you had teased him for digs further into your lap and that flare inside now scorches your core, every nerve throbbing in time with your speeding heartbeat. Sans had somehow rotated himself in your lap to now straddle you, rubbing himself needingly against your front as you press the last slap against him. 

With Sans’ face so close to yours, you can hear him panting and a low keening sound in the back of his mouth. You both sit there, breathing against each other’s faces and between you, his twitching shorts lay heavily against your stomach. Precum has dribbled from under the fabric, staining your shirt with dark, damp stains. He has no fancy scent, just a heated musk, dirty smelling and it clings to your mind. Gingerly you move, making him dig his hardness into you, his face getting closer to yours, mouth open and freely drooling. An errant thought strikes you: what would that throbbing heat feel against yours? How would his tongue feel in your mouth? So many more thoughts jumbled into your brain at once.

You knew now what you wanted. Him. Sans. 

“Lie down,” you order him. When he hesitates, you grab him by his neck and push him down. You could have sworn you hear him hiss, “yeeeesss…” under his breath.

Looking down on Sans, you climb over his body, undoing your trousers awkwardly and throwing everything away. Being so tall, even on your knees, your hips are far from the bed, but you use this to your advantage. Showing Sans your dripping core, you gauge his reaction. 

Maybe this is a surprise to Sans as much as it is to you, but for the first time you feel as if you are seeing Sans without the mask he keeps on everyday. A deep blush brightens up his face, the bulge in his pants twitching and nearly shining through the fabric and pure lust seems stuck to his face.

Empowered by his look, you command him, “Lick me,” For a single moment, you think you have gone too far, with the way Sans stays completely still. No sooner do you begin to pull back from above him, did Sans lurch up and bury himself between your thighs. 

Up travels his tongue, across your entirety till it reaches your pearl, but instead of focusing on it, he goes back down to tease at your entrance. His breath, heavy and rapid, makes your already hot core alight with need. As if responding to your urges, Sans licks up back to pearl, letting his tongue rest. You can feel your clit throb and pulse against the strange, tingling sensation of his tongue and peering down you see how his glowing saliva clings to your mound in the dark.

On he continues, one quick swirl of his tongue, then a slow ring before he flicks it up and down just to repeat the cycle over and over. Shuddering above him, your nails rake into his neck bones, making him shiver, forcing him up and closer; allowing him to suck and lather his tongue with your juices. 

You feel yourself coming closer to the edge just as you can tell that Sans is tiring and soon, you watch him flop backwards with a look of regret on his wet face. Smiling, you hungrily say, “Guess I just have to use something else to pleasure myself with.”

Slowly pulling down his shorts, you let his cock spring out, allowing it to lean against your leg as you shift about into a better position. An eager look flitters across Sans’ face but it instantly turns mournful as you begin to stroke yourself just out of reach of him.

As though you are torturing him, Sans arches his back, bucking his hips in time to your stroking, but you are well out of his reach with the way you are kneeling.

“Do you want this?” You show him how soaked your fingers are with the mixture of his glowing saliva, now dimmed by being diluted with your wetness. “Do you?” you press on, bringing your hips lower to rest your entrance to his tip and taking your fingers to his mouth. After all you’ve done up to this point you feel the need to ask him now, as if this is a serious turning point of no return for the two of you. 

Sans’ eyelights look from one side to the other, before they roll up to you, a desperate smile forming on his face, his sockets beading with glowing blue tears and saliva running down his chin. “please.”

That isn’t good enough, “Please what?”

Sans bites down his mandible, frustrated and you knew he doesn’t want to admit something to himself. Disappointed, you begin to lift away from him.

“please! i want it.” Sans panics, his claws grasping at you and trying to bring you back down on him.

It still isn’t enough, “What do you want?”  
You need to hear him say it.

That messed up face of his, dribbling and teary with need finally seems to snap, with shaking eyelights that slowly morph into hearts, he whispers, “i want you.”

At that sloppy sight, the stubborn, sarcastic Sans begging for you, your heart leaps in your chest. You feel a rush of blood hit your cheeks and instead of responding with words, you end up pushing him all the way inside till you hit his pelvis. 

The first thing you notice is how wide his cock is, how it spreads you and forces your walls apart. A delicious feeling of being full sates you as you rest there with him twitching inside. You don’t move yet, content to sit there savouring the feel. But someone is impatient. 

Writhing under you, whimpering and clutching at any part of you he can reach, Sans feebly thrusts his hips, too tired to do more. Feeling indulgent, wanting to reward his good behaviour, you put your arms either side of him and rock your hips up and down. His legs kick out, toes fully curled as he clenches his fangs together, unable to hold his pleasure in.

You shush him softly when the whimpers become more strained, his twitching more erratic with each push into you. You murmur against his skull about what a good boy he is, just to let it go, but you watch as something crosses his face.

Despite being tired and near mindless, you notice Sans begins shifting around inside, probing this way and that as if searching. You’re about to ask what he thought he was doing when a jolt of pleasure forces you to straighten your back and fling upwards. 

Ah. G for gremlin. G for G-spot.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Sans rubs up against the spot again, but his victory was short-lived when his heart shaped eyelights roll back into his skull and he mindlessly keeps pressing into that sweet button over and over. Spurred on by pleasure, you follow his tempo and bounce up and down on top of him, a pressure starting to build up inside of you.

With his tip constantly rubbing against your g-spot, his cock pulsing inside of you and the torrent of whispers erupting from Sans, “imgonnacumnonononopleasecummingcumming” you finally peak as you feel rivulets of cum splatter inside against your walls, your body shuddering as your mind blanks out and ecstasy takes over.

Everything seems to slow and disappear around you, the moment drawn out as your brain tries to reboot and you barely register how blown out Sans’ face looks with his twitching, smiling expression. The first sense to come back to you is touch as the cold air stirs you back to reality, hearing returns just as quick and you hear both yours and Sans’ raspy wheezes.

Like a fully fed dragon curling around its treasure, you wrap around Sans, stroking his side as he heaves in air to recover his magic. Turning into your body, Sans’ eyelights travel up to your face to look at you, a strange clarity on his face after all that had been said and done.

“So…can ‘us humans’ stay here?” you ask curiously.

Sans flushes, looking away from you and nods curtly, then he proceeds to ignore you, despite how you both lay half naked on his mattress, almost cuddling.

Hmmm, you snort. Seems you might need to continue taming this brat in the future but for now… you lean in towards him, something drawing you to close in on his mouth. Sans… damn he was just so cu--

_Cree-aaa-kkk._

Sans and you both look to the door. Papyrus and Autumn’s tired silhouettes are in the doorway. Autumn’s face looks surprised as she holds a hand to her mouth that’s shaped in a delighted ‘o’ and Papyrus blinks with his default smile; his little nightcap bobbing as he nods happily.

“WE THOUGHT YOU WERE FIGHTING BUT I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU BOTH GETTING ALONG SO WELL. WE’LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR CANOODLING NOW. AUTUMN, DO YOU LIKE HOT CHOCOLATE? I DON’T THINK WE’LL BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR A WHILE YET.” Papyrus gently shuts the door on the two of you, your mouths’ open wide in horror.

“No, wait!”  
“bro, wait!”

Both Sans and you scramble to escape the room to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squish he face!
> 
> Want to see ways to support me? Check out [my tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
> I also have a [discord](https://discord.com/invite/Dpj6Qv4) now! Come chat with me if you like and see what I'm up to.  
> [Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


	3. Day 2 - Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2 - Oral Sex - Reader/Horrortale!Papyrus**  
>  What if the Reader fell into Horrortale's universe before the monsters come to the surface in Bloody Snow? After falling and running out of supplies, you venture out into the deep snow.  
> Involves:Horrortale Papyrus, Oral Sex, pain mention, injury mention, ecto, reader losing her mind slightly, cum, drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please read the tags! More to be added! Remember these stories are not canon, just fun little what-ifs!_

Your parents would have laughed at you and your misfortune. Falling down a hole large enough to fit an elephant inside of it, what kind of luck was that? Not that they would know you were down here, biting into a crusty, white speckled chocolate bar that was way past its prime. You had run away from the campsite, annoyed that the family trip had turned into a romantic getaway for your parents, who told you to just “keep yourself” busy. 

Why bother making you put in the holidays at work to come along if you were just going to be in the way? But all that was moot now. You were likely going to die down here, and as angry as you had been, it meant nothing in the face that you would have given anything just to see them again. Sure, you had done everything you could to survive. Travelling with just your phone lighting the way through the dark caverns only to find some weird, ancient city. 

You called out, but it was obvious that people had not lived here for years, despite finding things like tin cans, old sweets, and dried, flaky meat. Everything had felt weird in that place; was it some weird government city that had been abandoned? Your friends would have loved to come to explore this place and rave about all the conspiracy theories. 

Eventually, after what felt like days of exploring and constantly returning to the hole to yell out, you had found a small little home with a cozy chair next to a fireplace, a dusty kitchen, and equally dusty books. But it was the first place that seemed livable compared to old, stagnant ruins, and after sleeping on the cold ground under the hole for so long, you had decided to stay there.

You had explored the house from top to bottom, finding a pair of huge doors in the basement that took all your arm strength to pull open, and you were met with a harrowing sight. Snow. Snow covering the landscape as far as you could see. Stark trees devoid of life, decrepit and dying stood out amongst all the white and loomed over you. Fighting the urge to vomit, you had reeled back into the corridor and sealed the doors shut. You were trapped. Your only hope was that someone came down the hole looking for you.

So you had waited.

No one came.

And waited.

No one came.

Still, you waited.

No one came.

And after so long, you finally had lost all hope.

No one will come for you.

Breaking down into tears and screaming fits almost daily, barely managing to scrape by, you had stayed in that house and the old ruins. Alone. Alone for so long. The eerie silence of the ruins slowly broke your hungry mind. Eventually, you had found someone; at first, you thought them just to be a ripped up dummy’s head, but you realised that they were just a quiet, friendly creature on second glance. So you had carried the dummy’s head with you wherever you went and had given your new found friend, Dums, a chocolate bar, but they were too kind to eat it. 

Now. Now there’s nothing left. And you knew that for a certainty, you had crawled and smashed into every dusty, broken down building to find anything, anything at all. Even Dums had said there was nothing left and had given up their chocolate bar to you. Crumpling up the last chocolate bar, you opened the large doors tentatively. Almost instantly, a strong wind blew into the corridor, chilling you to the core, making you shiver and cough as you shielded Dums from the frigid cold.

You had a choice.

To stay here where you and Dums would starve to death, but snug and warm. Or… venture out into the cold unknown where you **might** , just **MIGHT** find some kind of animal or berries… just something; anything to eat and you had to do it before your already low energy reserves were completely depleted. Biting your lower lip, you covered it with a scarf and took your first step outside the door, propping it open with a large rock you had found inside the ruins. 

“See, Dums, it’s not so bad out here, right?” you murmured and hugged your friend’s head, continuing down the old, beaten path before you.

“Nothing scary, just a wee bit nippy,” you whispered, Dums silently agreeing with you. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye or two out; nothing will get the best of us.” Trudging further down, you hear a loud bang behind you. The rock was no-where to be seen, just a white pile on top of more white and the doors completely shut. 

“No, no, no, no. I TOLD you that rock was dodgy, Dums. It’s practically turned to crumbs; what kind of rock does that anyway?!” You angrily kicked the snow, but now it’s futile to try to open the doors from outside, so with nothing better to do, you marched onwards. 

Eventually, you passed a weird, little gate on a bridge and climbed over it with Dums’ help, but nothing else was really sticking out to you so far. There was no bird call, no animal fidgeting, or even a leafy rustle. This place was empty. 

“I’m telling you, Dums, there’ll be something further in. There’s just gotta be, stop nagging me,” you berated the dummy. Dums stared at you with his reproachful, quiet buttons. Look at them, giving you the silent treatment now.

Funnily enough, you found what looked like a dilapidated hot dog stand, but after finding empty condiment bottles and nothing else, you sighed and sat there feeling a bit forlorn. You had barely been out for more than 30 mins, but the cold was already nipping at your gloved fingers, and your nose was sore and runny. Would you even be able to find any food in this practically dead forest? But then...

“That’s right! Dums, you genius. Who’d build a hot dog stand in the middle of nowhere? It’s a good sign! Maybe this is just some weird underground amusement park. That’d be pretty cool.” A little bit lighter in the soul, you got up and trod on, coming across strange things like a maze, a variety of floor puzzles, barely legible riddles next to an empty plate, and what looked to be a gauntlet race on a bridge. 

You managed to clamber through them all, some of the old attractions looking like they were broken down or unfinished, making them easily passable. 

“Haha, it really has to be an amusement park! Just look at all these old games. Maybe there’s still someone down here, you know, cleaning crew? Huh? What do you mean no-one could be down here? I found you, after all, silly.” Annoyed at Dums’ negativity, you decide to give _them_ the silent treatment now, a good thing too; you were starting to get too tired to keep arguing with your dummy friend.

Silently you walked on, plunging your feet through the snow, each step getting heavier than the next. The snowy sight was blurring before your eyes, but you hugged Dums closer to you and kept going; you could’ve sworn you saw dim green and red lights on shadowy buildings in the distance. All you had to do was just reach them; surely there’d be someone there, food and a warm bed. Just when you thought you couldn’t take another step, something snagged around your legs, pulling you high into the air, and you saw Dums falling from your grip.

“DUMS!” you cried out.

Strung upside down, a wire cutting in deep around your ankle, the weight of your body pulled your ankle clean out of its socket. You screamed, the pain forcing you to blackout. The next thing you knew was your eyes opening, the same white glare burnt your eyes harshly, but a familiar figure lay below you.

Sniffling, you tried to speak through the pain, “D-Dums, Dums… you gotta… you gotta go get help, buddy.”

Dums just stared back at you.

“N-no, you can’t just stay here. You gotta go find a park ranger or something, there’s gotta be one around here or…” you break off, Dums still staring at you, cutting you off, “... you’re wrong, there HAS to be someone here. It’s definitely an amusement park, I’m not here all alone… I’m not… I found you!”

Why couldn’t Dums see that? You know they have difficulty moving at all, but they just gotta find someone, “Please, Dums… I know you’re scared, I’m scared too. But you have to…” At that moment, the wind blew strongly, knocking you about in the air and pulling on your ankle, once again plunging you into darkness.

**\-----------------------------------**

_Crunch. Crunch._

The whiteness was searing your vision, and you could barely see through your blurry vision, only able to make out that a _huge_ shape stood below you, Dums in their grasp. 

“Leave… them alone…” you managed to hiss. The thing below you snapped its head up, caverns for eyes looking up at you. Maybe you were dumb from the cold, or you were in too much pain to care, but you don’t stop, “They’re my… friend… don’t you dare hurt them.”

As if curious, the huge creature looked at Dums this way and that, then back to you. 

It thoughtfully hummed, “A FRIEND? THAT’S NICE; I ONCE WANTED FRIENDS TOO.”

Was it the shock? Were you hallucinating? Maybe being down here too long finally made you crack. But the giant creature drew nearer, reaching up with its impossibly long arms, tugging on the tree, making your body bounce. The pain was excruciating, and you screamed out loud, the sound seeming to make the creature pat your back soothingly.

“THERE, THERE.” Being so close to it, you realised how loud it had been shouting, the voice shrill and cutting through your ears. **Th-wick!** The rope suddenly snapped from your ankle, making you land heavily on the creature, the built-up pain finally taking you back into unconsciousness. The last thing you hear before the darkness eats you is the creature cackling, “HM. MAYBE YOU CAN BE MY FRIEND AS WELL. I’M SURE MY BROTHER WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU.”

**\-----------------------------------**

A warm, orange light stirred you from your slumber, the bedsprings under you creaking as you toss and turn with your eyes still closed. For a moment, you cursed under your breath, wanting just a few more minutes, snuggling into your blanket, but it smelled weird, unfamiliar, and you pulled away from the mattress, looking down to see Dums roll onto your pillow. Seeing their slightly soggy expression, the full force of what had happened before you blacked out hit you.

“Dums! Are you okay?” Checking your friend for any (more) injuries, a sigh of relief slipped from you when you see they’re unharmed. But wait… weren’t you the one hurt? You looked down at your dislocated ankle… only to find it wasn’t dislocated anymore. What? Had you been knocked out here for so long that it healed? Where even was ‘here?’ Looking around, you see a strange room and that the mattress under you was most definitely not your bed in the ruins.

Instead, you sat on a huge race car bed, worn away at the edges and scratched here and there, but it still looked well kept. The room was like an edgy teenager’s room; flames and a pirate flag hung on the wall. Before you could investigate further, the door opened and in strolled a big… no, huge skeleton carrying a tray. 

They were like something straight out of a horror movie, teeth misaligned, mangled, and stained. Small, abyssal like sockets where eyes should be and a rusty, dented armour clung to its creaking, lumbering figure. You should’ve screamed, would’ve screamed under normal circumstances, but the sheer aura of this hulking monster shocked you into silence, squeezing your throat shut. Any moment now, you thought, he was going to come to tear you apart like a monster from a horror movie.

But the skeleton simply smiled at you cheerfully. How... how did its face even move to do that?

“I WAS POSITIVE I HEARD YOU WAKING UP! THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE HUNGRY AFTER BEING STRUNG UP LIKE THAT, WE DON’T HAVE MUCH, BUT IT SHOULD HELP.” So, that’s why you were here and not still in the air. He… at least you think they were a ‘he’ from the voice and manners had cut you down and brought you here. Whilst you were thinking about this shocking fact, the skeleton had come closer, patting Dums’ head before sitting down on the floor. Dums seemed to like them, so you just sat there frozen till the skeleton placed a tray in your lap.

Eyeing up the dish in front of you suspiciously, you saw what looked to be a broth of some kind. Instead of touching the food, you glanced over to the skeleton whose face deflated slightly for some reason.

“NORMALLY I WOULD COOK SPAGHETTI, BUT IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE LAST HAD PASTA. I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND; I ASSURE YOU IT’S STILL VERY GOOD!” He encouraged you, but you couldn’t get over the fact that you were face to face with a giant skeleton.

“Wha-…” your voice dries up at the sight of the skeleton’s sockets narrowing ever so slightly, so you try again, “Who are you?”

The skeleton stayed still, unnaturally still, then, as if springing to life like a comic book character, he swung his gloved hand on to his face in exaggerated despair, “OH HOW FORGETFUL OF ME! I, DEAR HUMAN, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! A SOON-TO-BE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, SPAGHETTI EXTRAORDINAIRE AND FRIEND TO ALL FLOWERS!”

Huh?

You blinked, stupefied, looking at his dramatic stance as if he were a hero instead of some villainous-looking monster.

Pffft.

You can’t help it; the giggles spill from your mouth. A skeleton! A skeleton was introducing himself to you like… this! Like a superhero who was announcing his famed name, and you can hardly deny the skeleton must have helped you out of that horrible situation. The laughter kept on bubbling from you, the skeleton smiling cheerily with you. Warm, cozy, and welcoming despite his jarring appearance. Just… a normal person like any other human you knew, if eccentric. You paused, reflecting on the moment. Here, you sat with food, a warm bed, and your best friend. A sniffle wrinkled your nose. After so long… finally… you and Dums have met someone else, someone so kind and gentle. Slowly, the laughter devolves into tears and crying, “We’ve been alone f-for so long…” You started to wail, the skeleton still smiling but dreadfully confused, pulled you close and patted you on the shoulders, giving you a massive hug. 

Under your breath, you introduced yourself to Papyrus, then him to Dums. The dummy head stoically took in the entire moment, cuddled in your arms. Sniffling, you moved away from Papyrus and gratefully took a sip of the broth. It was so warm, a truly wonderful taste, the tears still streamed down your face as you ate, Papyrus soothingly rubbing your back.

It was going to be okay, Dums.

**\-----------------------------------**

After you finished all the broth, Papyrus took away the empty bowl from you whilst you still snivelled like a baby.

“ARE YOU STILL HURTING? I HEALED YOUR ANKLE FROM EARLIER.”

Your head snapped around to quickly look at Papyrus, who was fidgeting like a worried puppy, “You… healed me?”

“WELL, I THOUGHT SO? BUT YOU’RE STILL CRYING.” Papyrus looked puzzled as if he couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

You flushed with embarrassment at being seen crying, “I-it’s nothing, I’m just happy.”

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, the movement sudden and gruesome, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to be scared anymore. The silence stretched out before he finally opened his jaws and clattered, “WELL, I’M GLAD YOU’RE HAPPY… CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?”

Curious, you looked at him, waiting for him to continue, “WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY PUZZLES YOU PASSED?”

Puzzles? Oh! Did he mean the maze and the obstacle course you had wrangled through? At first, you wanted to lie to say they had been great but seeing how earnest his face looked; you couldn’t hide it.

“Truthfully, a few did seem like a lot of fun, but most of them were broken down. Maybe the weather…” you trailed off. Honestly, the puzzles, riddles, and mazes had seemed more aged and defeated than bunged up with the weather.

“GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! I FORGOT TO CALIBRATE THEM! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I-- OH I MUST RECTIFY THAT IMMEDIATELY!” Papyrus shot up as if he was going to fix them right this moment. 

“W-wait, Papyrus! If you made all those attractions… then... where… where am I? Isn’t this an amusement park?” you frantically asked.

Papyrus seemed to falter at your question, staying still mid-stride, “AMUSEMENT PARK? NO! YOU’RE IN THE BEST PLACE IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND! SNOWDIN, THE TOWN HOME TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

And with that, he sprinted away to his puzzles, you assumed, leaving the aftershock to sink into you slowly. 

**\-----------------------------------**

Never in your life would you have said that someday you were going to be friends with a dummy head, a skeleton, and be stuck in an underground snowy town. But that’s exactly what was happening to you. 

A blizzard had blown in when Papyrus returned from calibrating his puzzles, so you had been stuck inside and learning about Papyrus and the history of monsters, humans, and the underground. You’d been horrified to hear about how an entire race could be trapped underground and that… it was doubtful for you to escape the underground now, but knowing humans, you weren’t surprised. 

Because of some selfish human’s unknown actions, the entire village was slowly running out of food, but despite that, Papyrus always seemed to have a meal for you every day. Grateful he’d even share that much with you, you always made sure to thank him and help out around the house, cleaning, repairing broken boards, fabric as best as you could. Something that really seemed to please Papyrus. In fact, he even praised your skills for helping him and the house feel like their old selves again. 

And he wasn’t talking about the past, a tv star called Mettaton, puzzles, or himself; Papyrus would often rant lovingly about his brother. How he was a pretty funny guy, the most cheerful monster (apart from himself, of course) in Snowdin, “EVEN IF HE IS _BONE-IDLE! NYEH HEH!_ ” Papyrus had japed.

The days went on, each of a similar ilk, but with each one that passed you grew closer to Papyrus, spending time creating puzzles, plotting outlandish contraptions, regaling Papyrus with tales of the life you had on the surface and your car drives that now seemed a luxurious, far off dream. 

As you laid on his massive racing car bed with you both looking up at the patched up ceiling, you sighed wistfully before continuing the story you had been telling, “And then after driving all that way, I saw the sea. I felt so disappointed at the time; it was just some dingy beach, I complained. Not even a changing stall to be seen or toilets. Just sand and the sea. Now… I really wish I could see that tiny little beach again.” 

Papyrus was silent for a long time, fiddling with his red gloves. “I’ve Never Seen The Beach Before.” he confessed quietly, before turning to you, “TELL ME WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IS IT TRUE THAT IT’S FULL OF SALT MAKING IT COMPLETELY UNDRINKABLE AND USELESS?” 

Laughing, you nodded, “Yeah, it’s full of salt, but that doesn’t make it useless. I mean sure, you can’t drink it but… the sea is wonderful. It stretches out just like the trees here, covering the horizon, and it never seems to be the same colour. One day, it’s a bright blue, with the sun high in the sky shimmering down on it, but the next minute, it’s a deep orange or pink with the sunset. If it’s been a warm day, you can feel the heat of the sand through your feet as you watch the sun go. It’s so…”

“Magical.” Papyrus breathed dreamily, his sockets staring straight into your eyes. There you laid just gazing at each other, and for some reason, with a shaking hand, you cupped his face. He leaned into your hand, smiling, and at that moment, you felt an intense surge inside of you. You wanted Papyrus to be on the surface, to see the seaside, to go driving in cars along the highways, and to have a proper cape billowing in the wind; it just somehow felt like the right thing to see. 

“You deserve to be on the surface, Papyrus,” you whispered out of the blue. While you meant it lovingly, Papyrus seemed to flinch back and retreat into himself.

“Maybe Once I Did. Not Now…”

“Papyrus?”

He seemed to be shaken, rattling on the spot as he rambled, “I Can’t Go There Anymore, Not Like This… Not After All That’s Happened...”

“What do you mean? Papyrus? Come on, talk to me.” you gently shook him, trying to snap him out of whatever he was stuck in.

_Knock, knock._

Two knocks at the front door interrupted you; Papyrus perked up instantly, snapping out of his reverie like all was forgotten.

“WAIT HERE!” he waved before he faltered slightly and seemed to think of something, “AND STAY QUIET, OKAY?”

Not staying to see you nod your head, he dashed off, closing the bedroom door. Soon, you heard a gruff and gravelly voice, but it was too faint to hear the words. You wondered who it was, was that deep, dark voice his brother’s? That aside, why had Papyrus gotten so upset earlier? Why didn’t he deserve to be on the surface? You couldn’t imagine anyone more than him who deserved to be up there. 

Eventually, Papyrus returned, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. 

“Was it Sans?” you queried, hesitant to bring up Papyrus’ small breakdown with him looking so unhappy already. Besides, you had still yet to see the mysterious older brother and were starting to grow extremely curious about him.

Papyrus shook his head, a little put out, “NO. IT WAS JUST ICE WOLF TO SAY HE’S CLEARED ALL THE SNOW BLOCKING UP SNOWDIN’S PATHS. THE BLIZZARD MAY HAVE DAMAGED OUR CROPS.

“Crops? In the snow?” you tilted your head curiously.

“NYEH HEH! COME WITH ME AND SEE MY GARDENING GLORY!”

**\-----------------------------------**

Creeping out of the house, with Papyrus holding your hand (“S-SO YOU DON’T GET LOST!”), you were led down a quiet path behind his house between the huge trees to a quaint little garden area. Not that you could see anything at the time, hidden under all the snow.

Papyrus had requested your help and tasked you to dig up the piles of snow off the vegetables. Scrawny, withered leeks, garlic, turnips, and (you think) parsnips were slowly uncovered after some effort, but the crops and the plastic sheeting protecting them had taken a severe beating from the blizzard, and you were convinced the vegetables wouldn’t make it.

Whilst you had looked forlornly at the wasted food, Papyrus surprised you by showing the magic he had used on your ankle on the plants, and while he couldn’t get them to recover with his current strength fully, they did look considerably better than before. 

Now, aching and stiff but cozy and wrapped up in the covers of Papyrus’ bed (he wouldn’t hear of you sleeping on the couch or Sans’ room), your dreams were light and lucid till you heard low voices in the corridor, causing you to stir.

“bro, just let me in, let me see it.”

“She’s Not An ‘It’, Sans, And No, I Won’t Let You In. I Don’t Know What You Were Doing, But I Can Tell It Has Something To Do With Queen Dyne. Don’t Think I Can’t Tell When You’ve Visited Her.”

“tch, bro, look, i know it seems _fishy,_ , but i swear it’s not about that old cod.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Pinky Promise, Brother.”

“come on, really?”

More silence.

“fiiiiine.” 

There was a small rustling, and then the door creaked open. Papyrus’ head popped through the door, but upon noticing you were awake, he smiled sheepishly, “AH, YOU’RE AWAKE. I’M SORRY WERE WE TOO NOISY?”

You grinned back to him, shaking your head, “Now is that your brother, this time?”

Papyrus nodded, but he didn’t look entirely happy. Certainly not as happy as you would have thought from how Papyrus had talked about his older brother. 

Maybe Papyrus was nervous about you meeting him, so you decided to help out, “Well, why not bring him in? Dums and I’d love to meet your family. Especially if we’ve been staying in their home as well.”

“ayyy, finally someone with some _sense_ around these parts, hah.” The low rumbling voice from before was now a bit shriller, as a tall and stout skeleton waddled into the room with effort. At your polite but confused expression, the large skeleton waved his hand with a dark chuckle, “don’t mind that, just a bit of an inside joke. nice ta meet you, the name’s sans. sans the skeleton.”

Had you met Sans before you had met Papyrus, you probably would have run screaming from the room, fearing your life. A huge hole smashed open his skull, leaving a dead, empty socket dangling from the wound and a garish, glowing red eye focused on you like a laser sight. 

But now all you did was clutch Dums a little tighter, the action drawing Sans’ attention to your friend.

Sans seemed to suck his teeth with a loud squeaking noise before continuing, “well... maybe you’ll fit right in, on second thought.” 

“SANS, DON’T BE RUDE.” Papyrus dug his elbow into his brother’s back.

“heh, i’m being serious, bro. it looks like she’ll be a great asset to our community. i can see she’s been busy in the house, almost like it’s brand new. she’s an absolute, precious doll for helping out. we should have a party for her, i’m sure everyone will love her for dinner.” Sans smiled, closing his only working socket, but a wolfish smile stretched his face to its limits, and you couldn’t help the cold shiver down your spine. Papyrus’ already white bone seemed to pale further.

“NO, SANS! THERE WILL BE NO PARTY!” Papyrus piped up. No party? Whilst you might not have known Papyrus for too long, you could safely assume that he’d jump for the chance to have a party normally.

Clearly, it was as unusual to Sans as well, as his remaining socket narrowed suspiciously, “come on, bro, it’ll just be like before. grillby can help out with cooking instead if you’re not feeling it.”

Papyrus shuddered, making you think, was this Grillby’s food so bad? 

“NO IS NO, SANS. I WILL NOT HEAR IT. NOT THIS TIME.” Papyrus seemed adamant; the only reason you could think of was that a party would be a waste of precious rations, and you could only agree. It seemed a bit grand in the middle of a famine.

“If it means anything, I agree with Papyrus. I don’t need any welcoming,” you added; the skeletons turned to you as if remembering you were in the room. 

“of course **you’d** say that…” you heard Sans mutter under his breath. What did that mean?

“SANS!” Papyrus snapped, seemingly annoyed.

“yeah, yeah, bro. anyways, i won’t hang around too long. got familiar sights to see, people to meet, you know.” Sans clapped a big hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, moving behind him, but you don’t see him move out of the other side of Papyrus, seemingly disappearing out of sight.

Once Sans had left, Papyrus sighed and rubbed his sockets, “I’m Sorry About That. I Guess He’s Not What You Expected. He Wasn’t Always Like That, But One Day...”

As he trawled off, you patted the side of the bed, encouraging him to sit down, “I know a lot of things changed for you down here. It’s okay, Papyrus, I understand. We’ll be here for Sans from now on; we can help him out.”

Smiling softly, Papyrus turned to you, “Thank You. It’s Funny, It’s Been Just Sans And I For So Long, But Now I Can’t Imagine Life Down Here Without You… I’m Sorry If That’s Selfish Of Me...”

Your heart fluttered while Papyrus leaned forward, taking your mouth with his, being soft and gentle, so your lips didn’t catch on his teeth. 

Papyrus pulled away as if surprised by his own action, with a heavy orange blush dusting his bones. The glow was so pretty and alluring; it made his sharp features appear softer, his teeth less broken. You couldn’t help closing in the distance he had made and kissed him again.

You both end up rolling on his bed, you underneath him with his long arms on either side of you. His body dwarfed your height, and he was careful not to part your legs as he kneeled just above you while you continued to kiss him. Feeling brave, you flicked out your tongue across his teeth, seeking entrance, but found your own mouth being invaded instead as a long, orange tongue slid from Papyrus’ mouth into your own. You felt a moment of fear as if you had a shock of clarity realising you were at the mercy of something you would’ve cried about as a kid before sinking into his comforting touch. Papyrus would never hurt you. Wrapping your mouth around his tongue, you sucked softly, letting its slow pulses dull your mind. He tasted like heat, salt, and the undeniable tang of his body’s scent, which you couldn’t pinpoint exactly. 

Though what you really noticed was how slippery his tongue was, how it searched every crevice in your mouth while he moaned above you, his spine and hips twitching in pleasure. When you accidentally ran your tongue under his, you found some bumps underneath that when you flicked back and forth, made Papyrus purr and shove his tongue further into you. It wasn’t long till it felt like your entire mouth was overflowing, jaw stretched as far as it can go comfortably, his tongue gently making its way down your throat. Never had you been kissed as deeply as this in your life, and you felt a trickle of warmth between your legs responding to his affections.  
You weren’t the only one whose body was reacting, unable to see past Papyrus’ blushing, enraptured face, you could only guess what the building, throbbing pressure on your outer thigh could be, rubbing back and forth almost absently. The combination of his passionate kisses and his hips rocking made your legs part as you gently nudged him between your legs. Papyrus sighed with shuddering relief as he pressed himself up against you, your clothes feeling like an annoying barrier hiding that heat you wanted to feel so badly. 

With your toes curling and twitching, your legs bucked up to wrap around his bones of their own volition; your body seemed to react instinctively, as if it needed to close an unknown gap you couldn’t fathom yet. Your hands wandered and clenched futilely at his body armour before finally clasping around his arm and used them to pull him down, seemingly to his delight as his purrs got louder.

You needed Papyrus; you craved to be as close to him as much as you possibly could be. The skeleton who saved you from that scary trap, whose home he had welcomed you so openly into and whose company had kept you so happy and warm. 

Up and down, your hips rocked up against him, rubbing yourself against him desperately, the purrs from Papyrus building till he broke back, and a hoarse grunt came from him. 

“We Shouldn’t Be Doing This… We Haven’t Even Had Our First Da-” his voice dropped off as you followed him to keep kissing.

“I Haven’t Even Given You A Gif-” more kisses were spread across his mouth, you’re kneeling between his legs, your body aching for him intimately. Gently, your hand pressed up against his length cautiously, but when Papyrus gasped and stroked himself using your hand, you felt encouraged to keep touching him.

Papyrus’ blush deepened as unstrung sentences poured from his mouth, you couldn’t make much sense out of what he was saying, but you could tell he didn’t truly want you to stop. With a sly slip of your hand, you slid under his clothes to touch him bare, making his teeth chatter and the words spilling even more unintelligible. 

Sliding down his pants and tights, you took in a breath of amazement. Whilst you weren’t sure what you had expected, it certainly was not the gorgeous, glowing cock that now twitched under your gaze. Similar to a jelly or the cool ectoplasmic limbs you saw in movies, you could just make out a liquid trickling upwards through the center till it beaded at the tip, tempting you into wanting to lick it. As the light cast Papyrus and yourself in a deep amber hue, you looked up to him whilst bending down, “Can I?” You opened your mouth whilst moving your hair from your face and wriggled to suggest how badly you wanted him in your mouth.

With wide sockets, a loud audible gulp, and his jaw clattering as he nodded his head vehemently, you slipped his tip into your mouth and watched as his sockets enlarged further. His breathing turned heavier as you rolled your tongue around the tip and played with his pre-cum, letting your saliva dribble down his length.

Around your tongue twirled, tasting and teasing the ridges. It was an odd sensation, as if you were licking the surface of warm water, but you couldn’t dip your tongue inside the solid mass. It tingled and slid over your lips, your brain focusing intently on the sensation that you pushed his length halfway into your mouth, sucking hard, expecting it to “pop” in some way, but the strange watery sensation kept its shape. With him so far in your mouth, you looked up at Papyrus, who was watching you intently with a heavy blush. Cheekily grinning around his length, you pushed your tongue out for him to see through his glowing cock and licked it back and forth before attempting to pull yourself away.

An orange glow sputtered in the depths of his sockets as if he was alight with passion, and he cupped almost the entirety of your head in his hands before shoving himself deep into your mouth. Moaning with delight, the force of him and pressure in your mouth made your eyes watery, you could feel his length pulsating and throb like ripples as he stayed pushed inside, you could tell he was savouring the moment from the way his face blanked out and his body shivered.

Then he began to stir himself around in your mouth as if checking every inch, and you felt him prod and push at your cheek, stretching it out. Cupping your stuffed cheek, he rubbed himself through it as though fascinated with the feeling of your cheek around him. His other hand hooked around the opposite cheek to open your mouth wide for him to see as he pushed himself into your mouth. Under his scrutiny, you felt sexy and wanted, so you licked the underside of his cock every time he slid back into you, much to his purring appreciation.

Bit by bit, as if drawn by your tongue, he moved to follow your needy licking and his hips picked up speed till he was pressing himself further into your mouth. You tried to make it more interesting by using your tongue to flick this way and that, by sucking hard and soft in different ways, and it all seemed to get Papyrus hot and heavy.

“AH… PLEASE… MORE…” Papyrus whimpered, more desperate pleas dribbled from him as he lost himself to your mouth, bucking mindlessly, and your body responded to his heated words, growing wetter, warmer, and tingles were sent shooting down your spine. You became braver, exploring what he had bared with your hands.

Wriggling into his lap, curled around like a cat with your mouth wrapped around his pre-cum leaking cock, you explored every joint in his spine, the dips of his hips, and the glowing sinew that attached everything. Moans, his bones twitching, and his fingers in your hair clasping, you could feel how he began to buck out of sync as you touched every part you could grasp.

Then, you curiously stroked his tailbone, not expecting his intense reaction. Back his skull flung, a strangled cry as he shoved his entire length all the way into you and the spasming clicking of his spine as he came hard into your throat.

There was so much cum slowly pushing its way into you, thick like oobleck, that if you tried to move it with your tongue, it solidified and refused to budge stubbornly. So, all you could do was wait as the liquid slid its way down and filled you up more and more. You shivered and shuddered with your mouth wrapped around him as he spent the last of his load into you, thinking of what this would feel like somewhere else and how it would cake all your insides.

Your hand slid down your front before it was stopped by Papyrus, who slipped under your clothes instead. Deft and sure, he found your clit and began teasing the slick bead mercilessly. Already tender and swollen from your arousal, your mouth stuffed and coated in his cum and cock, his touches and the sensations sent your mind straight into a cramped, blank slate as you came, legs kicking out as the spasms took ahold of you.

For a while, you both lay panting and shivering in the afterglow, unable or too lazy to move just yet. You felt full, like a well-fed pet, and eventually, Papyrus pulled himself out of your mouth and whimpered with post-cum sensitivity. 

“Are You Alright?” he worried as you lay still in a daze, nuzzling against his leg bone inattentively.

“I love you, Papyrus.” you murmured.

That drew a soft, happy purr from Papyrus, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling your tired, slight sweaty body close. 

Papyrus leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “I Love You Too. But… Let’s Go On A Date Before We Do Anything Further.” he grinned crookedly.

You giggled softly and agreed. After cleaning up, you both cuddled up in his racing car bed, and in the quiet of the night and the warmth of each other, you both fell asleep together in the same room for the first time.

**\-----------------------------------**

Maybe it was your imagination, but the door that should’ve been closed was slightly ajar, and an eerie shadow in the hallway flicked away as if someone had turned the hallway light on. Had Sans come home? But the house remained silent. Feeling safe in Papyrus’ arms, you dozed back off to sleep, content, warm and satisfied. Living life like this wasn’t so bad.

To be continued on another day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious cheek squish.
> 
> You have a choice, you can choose that your story with HT!Papyrus ends all happily ever after here or read Day 3 for the "bad time" continuation (when it's released.)
> 
> Bloody Snow is an unreleased story about Horrortale's monsters struggling on the surface, a Reader held captive and a deadly dance of attraction. A tale where insanity peaks.
> 
> Want to see ways to support me? Check out [my tumblr.](https://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/)  
> I also have a [discord](https://discord.com/invite/Dpj6Qv4) now! Come chat with me if you like and see what I'm up to.  
> [Other stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/works)


End file.
